Field
The present invention relates to treatments for a surface of an article and an article with a treated surface. More particularly, the present invention relates to performing anodization treatments and plating (e.g., electroplating and electroless plating) treatments to the same or different surfaces of a metal article, and further relates to a metal article with a surface region that is anodized and another surface region that is plated.
Background Art
Many products in the commercial and consumer industries are metal articles, or contain metal parts. The metal surfaces of these products may be treated by any number of processes to alter the surface to create a desired effect, either functional, cosmetic, or both. One example of such a surface treatment is anodization. Anodizing a metal surface converts a portion of the metal surface into a metal oxide, thereby creating a metal oxide layer. Another example of a surface treatment is plating. Plating a metal surface involves depositing one or more layers of metal onto the surface. Anodized metal surfaces and plated metal surfaces can provide increased corrosion resistance and wear resistance. Such characteristics are important to consumers because they want to purchase products that have surfaces that will stand up to normal wear and tear of everyday use and continue to look brand new. Anodized metal surfaces and plated metal surfaces may also be used in obtaining a desired cosmetic effect. For example, the porous nature of the metal oxide layer created by anodization can be used for absorbing dyes to impart a color to the anodized metal surface. A plated metal surface can be made to have different finishes, so that the finished surface can have an appearance ranging from a dull matte look to a satin look to a bright polished look. There is a continuing need for treatments for metal surfaces to create products that are durable and aesthetically pleasing.